


【TB卢】Pistøl

by Toddie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bottom Lukas Perman, M/M, Stamen&Pistil, Top Thomas Borchert
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toddie/pseuds/Toddie
Summary: 雄蕊政客TBx雌蕊家主卢
Relationships: Thomas Borchert/Lukas Perman
Kudos: 5





	【TB卢】Pistøl

这一代人类是植物的后裔。  
植物愠怒于人类进化对植物扎根一生的本性的背叛，将诅咒攀附在了人类的性别中，化作除了男女之外的第二性别——雄蕊(Stamen)和雌蕊(Pistil)。  
人类于18岁前后开始分化第二性别。为期15天的分化期对于雌蕊是痛苦的。他们的脊椎会长出树枝状的角质层，从此以后他们的每一次授粉都会让树枝上开出一朵花。而在分化期期间，他们要么开出第一朵花，要么死去。但当雌蕊全身布满荆棘，无处再开花时，他们的生命也就走到了尽头。这意味着雌蕊只有两种命运：在欲望中一步步透支生命，或独自熬过如期而至潮涨潮落的发情期。

Perman宅邸的宴会上，众人举起香槟。香槟上飘浮的泡沫见证着新家主的诞生。Lukas Perman，这个家族的年轻家主，是第一个以雌蕊身份世袭伯爵之位的贵族——这在其他贵族眼里可是个稀奇物件。  
Lukas从小便是贵族圈中出名的美少年。他柔顺的金发仿佛蜜酒，剔透的蓝眼睛比最上乘的琉璃珠还要好看。他的声音就像漂着些许清脆浮冰的春水，清冽而磁性，时而折出一束耀眼的光。明明披着一副罗密欧的皮囊，却装了个埃斯卡勒斯亲王的灵魂，这就是他们眼中的Lukas。  
此时，Lukas靠在雍容的旋转楼梯扶手上，俯视那些随着斑斓舞曲翩然舞动的人群。每一个人的舞步都熟稔得恰到好处，既不生疏又没有谁显得突兀，看起来浑然一体。他的身边永远不缺人攀谈，或热烈的殷勤，或尖锐的质疑，无时无刻不在拷问着他的神经，于是他匆匆跳完一支舞就逃到了这里。毕竟作为宴会的主人，只有在舞会时才能趁着人多消失一会儿。  
“Perman阁下。”在Lukas听见带着棱角的脚步声前，一个低沉厚实的嗓音摄住了Lukas，仅仅呼唤他的姓氏就渗透着不怒自威的质感。  
“Borchert阁下，宴会还满意吗？”Lukas紧盯着Thomas逼近，对对方的来意略知一二。他立刻直起腰来，不自知地咽了口唾沫，一只脚往上挪了一阶。  
“当然，刚才那支舞很不错。我还听说您小时候是唱诗班的领唱之一……或许您本该做个艺术家。”  
“那曾是我的梦想，但现在我有更伟大的事业，不是吗？”Lukas说。  
“很高兴你能那样认为，这样我们会合作得很愉快的。”Thomas站在比Lukas低一级的台阶上，手就搭在Lukas指尖的咫尺之外，看似全无风险却又似乎危机四伏。他突然话锋一转，“我给你的东西，你有戴好么？”  
果然，Thomas是为此而来。Lukas嗅到空气中袭来一股罂粟花香，紧抓着扶手才不至于慌神，“当然……”  
“给我检查一下。”  
“在这种场合？”Lukas将另一只脚也往上踏了一阶。  
“你是这宅邸的主人。你应该知道我们在哪里不会被打扰。如果你配合的话，或许还有机会出来送别客人们。”Thomas的语气像是在商量，但淡蓝色的瞳孔里却散出寒意。  
Lukas倒抽了一口凉气。Thomas的命令没有不配合的余地，从一开始就是这样。

Lukas是在分化期认识Thomas的。  
他的分化期撞上了高烧，比一般的雌蕊还要来得猛烈。身体亟待开花的讯号化作情欲的热浪席卷全身，那从脊椎破土而出的树枝极力地挣脱皮肤，霸道地向外扩张，所到之处又强行与皮肤相融。病疾、痛楚与情欲的三重支配让毫无经验的Lukas根本无法思考。  
更加糟糕的是，原本身为长子、万众瞩目的他，就此失去了继承家业的权利。某天他在半梦半醒间听见门外仆人们的交谈，家族决定把他献给一个更强大的家族联姻——那是雌蕊贵族唯一的价值。他宁愿被分化期夺走生命也不愿被如此摆布。但是房门紧锁，他插翅难逃。  
第13天，当Lukas被装进马车送到边境的宅邸时，他嗅到一阵令人战栗的罂粟花香。他迅速被一种混合着恐惧的期待攫住理智，和分化期斗争了太久的疲软身躯不可思议地兴奋起来，与他内心的抵触背道而驰。  
Thomas打开门进来了，携着被冷空气稀释的罂粟花香。Lukas像只受惊的幼猫一样坐起身来，裹紧了睡袍，却连一句威胁或哀求都说不出来，一切拒绝的语言滑到嘴边都变作索求的细碎闷哼。当触到那雕塑一般的身躯时，推开的手却变成了挑逗般的抚摸。Lukas像是被烫到一样缩回手——虽然明明是他自己的温度比较高——难以相信那是自己下意识的动作。  
“放松，把一切都交给我。”Thomas的嗓音就快把Lukas融化了。  
“不……求你……啊啊……”  
“怎么烫成这样？”Thomas剥去Lukas的睡袍，用被室外气温带走些许热量的身体贴附着，却还是觉得Lukas的体温比他遇到过的任何一个发情期雌蕊要高。  
年轻生命燃烧的样子确实很美，但比起一瞬的耀眼光芒，他需要的是长明的灯火。  
Thomas握住Lukas试图反抗的手，在他的手背上吻了一下，然后就开始肆意品尝着这具箭在弦上的身体，舔舐Lukas胸前的红樱，在颈侧、锁骨、小腹都留下吻痕。他的身体很快追上了Lukas的步调，两人的欲望逐渐同步起来。等到时机成熟，Thomas打开了Lukas的双腿。  
“只有那个不行！不要！”Lukas强行剥离出一丝嘶哑的理智，就连喊出这句话都用尽了他最后一丝气力。  
Thomas打开门进来了，携着被欲望点燃的罂粟花香。在剧烈的颠沛中，Lukas的眼前是无声喧嚣的噪点，此刻被泪水迷离。久旱逢甘霖的身体被欢愉填满，违背他的意志耸动腰肢，被摧残的生殖腔挤压着男人的性器，配合着Thomas的动作一松一紧。随着Thomas在他体内爆发出丰沛的汁液，Lukas的蝴蝶骨上开出第一朵罂粟。  
“恭喜你获得了在这个世界上活下去的权利。”Thomas俯身在Lukas耳边低语。  
可Lukas此刻只想死去。

不会被宴会上任何人打扰的地方自然是主人的卧室。Lukas褪去长裤，露出修长双腿，掀起白衬衫的下摆，接受着Thomas毫无遮掩的审视——就像女人主动掀起裙子一样羞耻。  
Lukas的性器被精美的蓝色丝带缠绕，在尖端系上蝴蝶结，宛若垂蜜的花蕾一般。虽然没到发情期，但被束缚的刺激竟让阴茎隐隐有了勃起的势头。Thomas勾起嘴角，一想到除了自己，谁都不知道Lukas在致辞、与他人交谈，甚至与他人起舞时，下半身是如此下流的风景，他的兴奋就快要撑破他不苟言笑的表情。  
“想解开吗？”Thomas问道。  
Lukas有些迟疑，不知道该怎么回答，因为他还不知道Thomas想要什么。  
“你知道该怎么做的。”Thomas转身坐在了Lukas的床沿。  
他现在知道了。  
Lukas走到Thomas面前，两人交换了一个吻。然后他跪下，解开Thomas长裤的纽扣，用口腔含住他的性器。粗糙的舌苔蹭过铃口，光滑的口腔内壁划过隆起的血管。每一条纹路，每一道沟壑都要照顾到，这是Thomas教给他的，他必须一一做到。Thomas抚摸着Lukas的头发，居高临下地玩赏着自己喷薄欲出的肉棒撑起他的腮帮。上膛，瞄准，开火，一气呵成。  
“吞下去，别给佣人们说闲话的机会。”Thomas的手指顺着Lukas的脸滑下来，微微抬起他线条清晰的下巴，露出他的喉结。那上下滚动的模样似乎在引诱Thomas咬上去。  
Thomas起身把Lukas逼到墙边，像拆开礼物一般解开丝带，摩挲着那扬起的分身：“光是这样就能让你兴奋么？”  
丝绸在Lukas性器上细微的剐蹭都被感官无限放大。罂粟花香进一步冲淡他的理智，他冒着热气的喘息就像塞壬的歌声那样诱人情动，只是Thomas今天并没有那么多时间将他占有。  
Lukas垂下额头靠在Thomas的肩上，双手抓住他胸前的燕尾服才堪堪稳住身子，又生怕把名贵的面料抓皱了，只是虚虚地扣在上面。他求饶道：“阁下，您放过我吧……嗯啊……我还要招待客人……”  
“我也是你的客人。”Thomas听着被呻吟变了调的哀求，反而变本加厉地掌控着欲望的走向。随着Lukas愈发难以自持的低喘，Thomas一步步将他托上快感的巅峰，最终掌心收获了盈盈一握的滚烫。  
“辛苦了。”Thomas用胸前口袋里的手帕把手擦拭干净，就再也没放回去。  
“……是您屈尊了。”Lukas整理好礼服的褶皱，“我该去送客了，失陪。”  
“以后谁问你些尖锐的问题，你就说‘问题不在这里’，然后发表你自己的意见就可以了。不用给他们留面子，和我站在一边的人不会那样对你。”  
“知道了，阁下。”Lukas快步逃出卧室，消失在走廊的拐角。冷汗涔然爬满全身，这让他头皮发麻。他想把今晚咽下的美酒佳肴都呕出来，为这行尸走肉的臣服，为这雌蕊身躯的耻辱。  
但一切都是为了他和Thomas的约定，以及雌蕊的未来。

Thomas的卧室。  
Lukas的分化期已经结束，但高烧仍在肆虐，只能侧身陷在床里。他的双眼被刘海遮住，没有人能看出他的表情。Thomas从背后抱住Lukas，用鼻尖抵在他的脊椎上，吻着他还渗着血的脊背：“自我介绍一下。Thomas Borchert。”  
“你是……那个比我大14岁的有毒雄蕊。”Lukas尽量用平稳的语气说出了这句话，尽管那是一个令人绝望的事实。  
有毒雄蕊在雄蕊中仅占4%。这种人为雌蕊授粉之后会使他们中毒，从而只能和这一个雄蕊开花。换言之，Lukas刚才把一生都献祭给了这个男人。  
Lukas背后的树枝已经不会再作痛，反而散发出阵阵檀香，只是那朵罂粟仿佛要灼烧起来。  
“是的。”Thomas抚着Lukas的发梢，“我需要你，所以他们把你送给了我。”  
“我？我有什么价值么……？”  
Thomas没有直接回答这个问题，而是说：“你知道Marjan Shaki吗？噢，你当然知道，你们是从小一起长大的。”  
Lukas听到这个名字不禁心头一暖，却又瞬间如坠冰窟。那个朱丽叶一般的女孩是他的初恋，无关第二性别的恋人。他们俩都是唱诗班的领唱，是吟唱圣歌时最瞩目的双子星。每次信徒们都会为每一个唱诗班的孩子献上花环，Lukas总是在下场后把自己的也送给Marjan。这样他的花环叠在Marjan自己的花环上，会把她的两腮微微挤压得像只可爱的花栗鼠。  
Lukas还记得，Marjan的眼睛像天空一样澄澈，他都能在其中看见自己的倒影。他还记得15岁那年，在月光照耀的庭院里，两人都把初吻送给了对方。  
在分化期前他们约定，等到分化完成，Lukas就去向Shaki家提亲。只是他们被命运戏弄，如今他们的未来四分五裂。  
“她自杀了，就在昨晚。因为她和你一样，分化为雌蕊后被送去联姻——毕竟你不是雄蕊的消息早就传了过去。而且据说她选择自缢的原因是，把绞绳套在自己脖子上的样子，就像当初你把花环戴在她脖子上一样。”  
Lukas沉默良久，在听到“花环”时缓缓转过身去直视着Thomas：“这不是真的，我要见她。”  
言罢他挣脱出Thomas的怀抱，跳下床，一丝不挂地就要往门外冲，被Thomas起身一手拦下：“冷静点，我知道这很难接受。Marjan是个好孩子，她不该就那样死去。”  
“我不信，我要见她。我要见她！我要去见她！别拦着我，滚开！”Lukas有些神经质地重复着那句话，被Thomas拦下时一点就着，全身的汗毛都炸开了，红着眼，歇斯底里地对Thomas大吼。  
感到被冒犯的Thomas把Lukas推到墙边，一只手就把他的双腕锁住钉在头顶，语气里是极力压抑的阴鸷:“你现在去参加她的葬礼，Shaki家族只会觉得你‘错误’的分化导致了Marjan的死。你不会活着从墓地走出来的，我是在保护你。”  
“……为什么？明明是他们的错！为什么！”Lukas的表情从愤怒到困惑，再到无法挽回的哀恸。Thomas一松手，他就跪倒在地，蜷缩成一团号啕大哭。他痛苦地揪住自己的头发，瞳孔混乱地颤动着，不知聚焦何处。那样鲜活的女孩，在记忆里真实存在过的女孩，本该一辈子享受幸福的女孩，就这样把她的一辈子止步于此。为什么？凭什么？  
Thomas深知如此状态下的Lukas是听不进任何话的，只好将他拥进怀里轻声安慰着，本想散发出罂粟花香转移他的注意力，但Lukas的身体已经经受不住第二次性爱了。  
待到Lukas哭哑了嗓子，Thomas才对他说道：“雌蕊自杀已经是多年以来的问题了。这不仅在贵族之间流行，而且还在你永远不会踏足的贫民窟上演。那些被有毒雄蕊标记过的雌蕊妓女再怎么持续工作也不会停止发情。他们每天要完成规定的工作量才能得到老板的解放。有时候老板没有性趣，他们就一直，一直煎熬着。”  
“自杀的人不会上天堂。”这句来自唱诗班指挥的教导被每一个孩子铭记在心。到底是怎样的绝望会让雌蕊们走上这条最不可能选择的路？Lukas现在却有些明白了。  
“请阁下帮我……教我怎么救出他们，让我下次不会只是袖手旁观。我不希望看到再有Marjan……这样的人了。请您帮我！”Lukas声音嘶哑，提到Marjan时依旧悲痛不已，在Thomas听来却无比坚定。  
Thomas暗暗一哂，给Lukas披上睡袍：“只要你按我说的做。第一，我会让你当上家主，但Perman家族必须与Borchert家族处于同一立场。如有悖逆，我能扶你上位，也能拉你下台。第二，发情期内，我帮你解决，随叫随到。发情期外，你帮我解决，随叫，随到。放心，我会控制开花的次数，不会让你死的。只是你的身体，你的思想，所有一切，都要服从于我。你的回答是？”  
只是年轻的Lukas没有听出，这段话里对雌蕊的死活只字未提。Thomas向他伸出手时，他以为自己接受了一项以光荣使命为前提的交易，于是握住了那只手，把自己和整个家族都赌了进去。  
“好。我给你地位，给你权力，别让Marjan白白死去。既然Marjan死在时代的镰刀下，那就用你的金钱、权势、容颜，无论什么都好，去改变这个时代的不合理。”  
“如果您愿意利用我，那就把所有都拿去吧……”  
Lukas只觉得Thomas的声音变得轻飘飘的，意识抽离成丝散在天际，以至于他没有听见Thomas的最后一句话——“那就成为我的棋子吧。”高烧和过度的悲伤给这具身体带来了毁灭性的打击，他终于支持不住，倒在了Thomas怀里。Thomas轻手轻脚地把他放在床上，俯身撩起他的刘海，在他的额上留下一吻。  
到底还是只涉世未深的雏鸟。

宴会结束了，Lukas与客人们握手挥别。面对热烈的殷勤，或尖锐的质疑，Lukas一一用精致的措辞回应着他们，就像Thomas教给他的那样。最后一个客人自然是Thomas，两人行了个蜻蜓点水的贴面礼。Thomas用只有他听得到的声音在他耳边说:“我们发情期见。”  
“是，阁下。”Lukas牵起Thomas的手，将唇轻点在他冰凉的手背上，宣示着自己的忠诚。烙印在背上的罂粟花愈发滚烫。  
回到卧室，Lukas把Thomas的手帕和那条蓝色丝带烧了个精光。  
无所谓了，反正他的心已经随Marjan陪葬了。


End file.
